1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a soil treating device comprising at least one working element rotatably driven by a rotation shaft and a frame accommodating the working element and displaceable practically parallel to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such soil treating devices are known. There exists for instance a rotor head harrow provided with rotors to which pins or blades are fixed for clod-breaking and levelling the ground. A rotor head harrow is generally provided with a plurality of rotors wherein the working zones of mutually adjacent rotors are mutually overlapping. The overlapping zone of two rotors is worked much more intensively than the zones worked only by a single rotor. It is hereby impossible to work the ground equally intensively over the whole surface. This can result for instance in partial "compacting" of the ground in the overlapping zones.
The invention has for its object to provide a soil treating device with which the ground can be worked very uniformly.